Political Ambition
by PokePotterfan93
Summary: RadishVerse. A talk between Ron and Hermione about the problems with the Wizarding World end up creating an idea to have their friend enter politics. After all, his great-grandfather was an amazing politician. Rated M for suggestive themes.


**Another entry in what I'm now affectionally calling the 'Radish Verse'. This entry focuses on the events just after the end of 'The Surrogate', so please read that to understand the premise of this story. With all that said, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

Hermione didn't really know why she felt this way. The last few months had been absolutely amazing. Thanks to her amazing friends, Harry and Luna, she finally had a baby of her now. Granted, that baby was truly hers and Ron's, but it was thanks to Luna's womb that she managed to have a child. She couldn't help but smile whenever she glanced over at the baby, who spent most of her time sleeping. She loved her daughter, she truly did. The main problem she was having with things seemed to fall back to her husband. Ron was never what she would call passionate or impulsive in the marriage department, but he was always loving. She knew it was hard for him sometimes, with the death of Percy forever playing on the minds of the Weasley Family.

She tested the bottle on her arm, making her way over to her little bundle of joy. She stroked her cheek gently, smiling as the baby's eyes opened. "Come on, baby. One more feed before you sleep for the night." She gently placed the babe in her arms, stroking her head lovingly with her thumb as the baby greedily fed on the milk.

A small sigh escaped Hermione's lips as she settled back into the sofa. Twenty-seven years old, married, a mother and working a damned stressful job. She didn't really know what to think about things. Harry was handling his life in a greater sense than she was. He had his own business, spent enough time with his family, helped out friends. Not to mention that he and Luna still went at it like rabbits. She couldn't remember the last time she and Ron randomly had sex.

Rose had become the one shining beacon in her life, and Ron was the perfect father in that regard. Whatever problems she may have had with Ron, it was impossible to fault his skills as a father. Growing up with the father he had all but guaranteed that he'd be a perfect father. She placed Rose on her chest, gently helping the little babe get her wind out. "Ooh, that was a big one." She cooed, kissing the baby's ginger locks. _"Not that her hair could ever be another colour."_ Her inner voice sounded out.

She gently rubbed her daughter's back, closing her own eyes as she relaxed. It was days like this that she lived for. Just holding onto her baby girl, enjoying the feeling of holding her. She heard the door open after a few minutes, opening her eyes as Ron walked in. She placed a finger over her lips, nodding down to the sleeping baby.

Ron nodded his head, winking at her as he placed his coat on the rack. He knelt down, kissing her and Rose on the head gently. "How was your day?" He asked softly, gently running his finger over Rose's hair.

"Quiet." Hermione replied, smiling at him. "Rosie's starting to eat a lot more." She felt Rose's weight move as Ron took the baby into his arms. He gently placed her into the baby's cot, sitting beside her once the baby was settled. "Harry and Luna called, they want us over tomorrow night."

Ron nodded his head, closing his eyes as he let his head fall back on the headrest of the sofa. "Grand. It's been too long since we had a nice night out, even if it is a couple's night." He felt Hermione's head on his chest. He smiled as he began to stroke her hair. "Harry wants my help with a case anyway, so it'll be a good chance for the two of us to talk shop too." He chuckled.

Hermione rolled her eyes at that. Harry and Ron's little detective agency business was basically their way of spending a morning drinking in their office while waiting on a 'client'. The two of them were basically using it as a way to have fun. She didn't mind at times. They never got too drunk, nor did they take the piss when it came to clientele. She relaxed on his chest when he started to play with her hair. It was the one thing she loved him doing. "Who's the client?"

"Some bloke with a custody suit I think." Ron shrugged, opening his eyes. "Between that and helping the twins out with the shop. It's been a long old day." He kissed her forehead. "So, how was your day?" He asked again.

"More of the same." Hermione admitted sadly. She didn't like the way work had been going for her. While they were all working to modernise and turn the magical community into something that could be a force of good, there were always those who acted like she was nothing more than a baby making factory. "Kingsley's doing his best to quash it all, but arseholes will be arseholes." It was rare for Hermione to curse, but those were the only words that could describe those people.

Ron chuckled softly. "Mione, you can't let them get to you." He reminded her, stroking her hair lovingly. He knew his wife was stubborn headed at times, and the issue of women's rights in the magical world was starting to hit the top of the list for her. He agreed with her, of course he did. But it wasn't an issue to be solved in a day. "Maybe you should try and get Harry into politics." He mused aloud. "You know his great-grandfather drafted the first muggleborn rights bill in three hundred years?"

"Really?" Hermione perked up at that. "I didn't know that."

"I wouldn't expect you to. It was expunged from public knowledge around the time Fudge came into office." Ron explained. "His great-grandfather was actually a pillar in the community. Suppose that's why Fudge hated him so much. Henry Potter could've became Minister of Magic if he wanted to. It was his outspoken disapproval of the Minister of Magic's at the time decision not to lend aid to muggles during World War 1."

Hermione was amazed. "How do you know about this?"

"My family are one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight." Ron replied, with disdain laced throughout his tone. "The Potters had been under consideration at the time. Even though the family name is common among the muggle world. When Henry Potter personally enlisted into World War 1, they were blacklisted. My family never took the position after that. It wasn't right to." He kissed her nose gently. "We should talk to him about it. Harry's basically named after the guy. Maybe his parents knew that he'd be the same man."

Hermione nodded. "It always saddens me to think of his parents." She whispered.

"Me too." Ron whispered, holding onto her. "Why the hell are we talking about Harry?" He asked with a soft chuckle.

Hermione laughed along with him. "I'm sure he and Luna talk about us."

"Knowing Luna, it's probably on ways we have sex." Ron pointed out.

Hermione snorted. "Stop!" She shook her head. "I…you're probably right." She admitted with a shrug. Luna was a pervert. She was used to that at this point. "They're both perverts at times."

* * *

Dinner with Harry and Luna was always good fun. Harry's cooking was always ten out of ten and the wines he chose to accompany each course was just as good. Hermione savoured the last morsel of desert before turning to her husband for support. Talking to Harry about politics wasn't always easy. He was basically uninterested in anything remotely to do with changing the world. He was happy with his lot in life at this point.

"So, why have you never mentioned your great-grandfather?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You mean Henry?" Harry replied, chuckling softly. "Because he never shuts up." He pointed to the portrait behind them. "I have him immobile for the moment, but I could activate him if you want to talk to him." He waved his hand, activating the old portrait.

"It's about time!" The portrait frowned. "I swear to Merlin. Kids every generation get more and more disrespectful. First it was your bloody grandfather, fighting daily."

"You called him Fleamont!" Harry argued.

"It was my mother's dying wish!" Henry replied. "What would you like to talk about, young lady?" He asked, turning to Hermione.

"I was actually trying to convince your great-grandson to enter politics." Hermione admitted with a blush. "I think he could great things, like you."

Harry laughed, something that was copied by the portrait in front of him. "Oh please. I may be named after him, but I am not interested in politics in the slightest."

"And you think I was?" Henry asked. "I wanted to spend time with my wife and start a farm. Entering politics isn't something to be done unless you have the conviction to do it. I saw grave injustices being done to our muggle brethren and I sought to fix that injustice." He turned to Ron. "A Weasley by chance?"

"I am. I'm Titus Weasley's great-grandson." Ron answered.

"Titus!" Henry laughed. "Good sport. Terrible quidditch player." He sat on the chair in the portrait. "Look, I know you don't want to be in that life, but we Potters live by one simple motto. Protect those whom cannot protect themselves. That is why we life the way we do. Look at my son, Fleamont. He overcame anger to create his own brand of hair regrowth potion. That potion did more for the world than you think. And when he sold the company, he began to work on charities to help orphans of the Grindelwald campaign."

Harry frowned at that. "I've did enough things in the world. Lost enough as well." He ran a hand through his hair. "Politics is a dirty business, sir."

Henry nodded. "That it is. And a rewarding one too." He chuckled. "I see so much of James in you. I only knew him for a couple of years, but I can tell you this. He was a good child." He whispered. "And he obviously thought you were destined for greatness. Be good, Henry."

"Actually, my name is Hadrian…" Harry admitted. "I'm named after your grandfather."

"Ah, granddad Hadrian." Henry chuckled. "Best bar brawler this side of the world." He shook his head for a moment. "You're still my descendant. So, you better get your arse into gear and change the world. Or I'll come out of this portrait and tan your arse."

Harry glanced around at his wife. "What do you think?"

Luna wrapped her arms around him. "I think that my husband is too pure to be in politics." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. She had to stand on her tippy toes to do so, but she liked being close to him. "But I also think that Harry could change the world for the better."

Harry kissed her cheek. "If I do this, I want you all to help me." He glanced at the portrait. "I'm going to need your old journals."

"Not on your life." Henry scoffed. "You need _proper_ training. We're going to be busy. So, you'll be bringing me to that little office of yours so we can work properly."

Harry rolled his eyes. "There goes the mancave…" He muttered to himself. He picked Luna up in his arms. "I suppose being a politician couldn't be too bad." He nipped her ear. "Think we could do it in the Minister's office?" He grinned.

Hermione blushed. "Harry!"

Luna grinned at the idea. She wrapped her arms around him. "I was thinking of the Wizengamot chambers first." She admitted, kissing his jawline.

Harry licked his lips. "What about my office?"

"Right now?" Luna grinned.

Harry turned to Hermione and Ron. "Think the kids can spend the night with their godparents?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Want to come with us or them, Mr. Potter?" She asked the portrait.

Henry raised an eyebrow. "They're perverts, aren't they?"

"Big time." Harry and Luna responded, heading to the floo.


End file.
